Happily Ever After
by italian-princess5540
Summary: Are you ready? Got your best clothes on? Good. Because it's time for a wedding! Who's wedding you ask? Ron and Hermione's of course! Companion fic to "The Night Before Life Goes On" but can be read along. Spoilers!
1. Nerves

_Author's Note: This comes after __The Night Before Life Goes On __but you don't need to read that one in order to understand this one. _

_Just a few notes before you read the story…_

_1. I'm not very good at descriptions – especially with clothes. I copied and pasted the description of Ginny's dress from the website. _

_2. I'm not all that good at doing Fleur's accent. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything from the Harry Potter series, they belong to J. K. Rowling. _

* * *

Hermione was nervous to say the least. She had dreamed of her wedding day a hundred times, but she never could have imagined something like that she was going through that day. Her beautiful white dress was strapless with a heart-shaped bodice and embroidered crystals from the top of the dress down to the mermaid style skirt, which flowed out into a train. Her long brown hair, which had been straightened courtesy of Ginny, was but up in a bun with small white flower pins and her sheer veil went down to her thighs in the back and reached her waist in the front.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice rang as the door creaked open slowly. Hermione turned around and grinned at her Maid of Honor.

Ginny's long red hair was pulled back in an elegant braid. She wore a long emerald green dress that rouched at the neckline and sweeps around the back. It also had rhinestone straps and an Austrian crystal closure at the neck and a small diamond necklace. "Our Mum's will probably be in in a few minutes." Ginny stated, sitting down on the couch near where Hermione stood. Hermione nodded and joined Ginny on the couch. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes – neither having to say a word – before Hermione let out a small sigh and looked at her friend.

"I'm getting married." She stated as if it were the first time she told Ginny.

"To my brother." Ginny added with a small smirk before there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, Dear?" Her mother's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you decent?"

Ginny grinned and stood up to open the door. Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur walked in, all three of them smiling as Hermione stood up.

"Oh Hermione," Mrs. Granger whispered as tears filled her vision. Instead of talking, she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, though careful not to mess up her appearance. Mrs. Weasley stood watching with a smile on her face. She looked like she was going to cry to.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Mrs. Weasley complimented as Hermione turned to hug her mother-in-law. Hermione then felt herself almost begin to cry, but she held back the tears even she knew she would be crying before the day was over.

"Ron iz lucky." Fleur smiled, hugging Hermione as well.

After a few minutes, a small, blonde haired girl dressed in a very pretty white dress bounced into the room. She smiled up at the women and held a small basket of flower petals in her hands. "Uncle Charlie sayz iz time." She said with a grin.

"Tell him we'll be out in a minute." Ginny said. Victoire nodded and headed out of the room just as Ginny turned to Hermione. "Now Hermione," She began, "We wanted to give you your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." She smiled.

"This was your great grandmother's," Mrs. Granger began, walking behind Hermione to put on the small pearl necklace, "your grandma wore it on her wedding day, I wore it on mine, and now it's your turn."

Hermione thanked her mother as Mrs. Weasley slipped a small bracelet on Hermione's wrist. "I bought this bracelet just last week for you, as a welcome to the family present." She smiled at her. Hermione looked down at it and then over to Ginny.

"This is my favorite anklet," Ginny said with a grin kneeling down carefully to hook it around Hermione's ankle. "I want that back Missy!" Ginny said. Hermione laughed and thanked her, looked over at Fleur who held a small pair of blue earrings in her hand.

"Tiz iz your zometing blue." She said, handing them to Hermione, who thanked her and took them, putting them on quickly before she took the bouquet of pink roses from her mom.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready." The three women complimented her looks once more before they rushed to take their seats. As they did, Mr. Granger walked in. When he saw Hermione, he stopped and stared at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Aw," Hermione said with a small frown, "Dad, don't cry." She said, walking over to him and throwing her arms around him, tears pouring in her eyes. "You're going to make me cry."

"No crying before Ron see's you." Ginny scolded playfully, sitting down on the couch while she waited.

"You look lovely," Mr. Granger smiled, letting Hermione go, "Ready to go?" Hermione nodded and turned to look at Ginny, who smiled and grabbed her flowers and hurried out of the room.

"Let's go." Hermione said, unable to stop the nerves taking over.

Meanwhile, Ron stood in front of a mirror in a small room not far from where Hermione was from. He looked himself over in the mirror, readjusting his traditional black and white dress robes for about the hundredth time. He wanted to look as perfect as he could, knowing Hermione would look beautiful in her wedding dress. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, turning away from the mirror just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ron?" Harry called as he entered the room, dressed in dress robes similar to Ron's.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted with a nervous smile. "How do I look?" He asked, turning all the way around so Harry could see him.

Slightly amused, Harry shook his head and chuckled. "You look fine," he assured. "Honestly, you could wear those ghastly dress robes from the Yule Ball," Ron shuddered, "And Hermione wouldn't care. Just as long as you show up and say 'I do'." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder reassuringly.

"How are you so calm?" Ron asked.

"I've done all of this before, remember?" Harry had been married to Ron's sister Ginny for about a year. "Now it's your turn to be the nervous groom." He grinned. Ron rolled his eyes

"Ready boys?" Bill asked as he entered the room, grinning at his little brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ron said, following his brother and his best man out of the room.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you likes it. =)_

_There are pictures of Hermione's and Ginny's dresses on my page._

_P.S. I love Reviews like a fat kid loves cake._

_~Italian-Princess~_


	2. I Do

_Author's Note: Time for the wedding! I hope you guys like it. =)_

_F.Y.I. I've never been to a wedding so all of this is based on what I've seen on T.V. So if it's wrong...sorry._

_Disclaimer: All things that you may recognize belong to J. K. Rowling_

* * *

"Okay, Hermione," Ginny began, fixing a few small things on Hermione's dress and fixing her train so that it was spread out behind her. "When the wedding march plays, that's when you start walking down the steps." She instructed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, Gin?" She asked sarcastically, "Never would have guessed." Ginny fought the urge to smack Hermione with her flowers and, thankfully, won. Instead, she gave her a dark glance.

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm just trying to make sure you have the perfect wedding." She explained. Hermione's expression softened and she smiled at her best friend.

"I know, Ginny," She sighed, "And you are absolutely wonderful for that and I love you." Ginny grinned threw her arms gently around Hermione as a familiar blonde and old housemate came walking up to them.

"Sorry we're late," Neville apologized, "We flooed to the wrong place and then it took forever to get back to the fireplace again." He wore a pair of dress robes just like Harry and Ron's while Luna, who was smiling sweetly at the two girls, wore a dress just like Ginny's.

"No matter," Ginny said, taking Neville by the shoulders and placing him a bit in front of Hermione. "You're here now and that's all that counts. Luna." She said, motioning for the blonde to stand next to Neville.

"You really do look lovely, Hermione," Luna said with a smile before she walked to where Neville was and linked her arm with his, taking the small bouquet from Ginny.

"Where's Victoire?" Ginny asked, looked around.

"Right 'ere." A small voice said behind her. Ginny turned around to see Victoire smiling up at her aunt. Ginny grinned.

"Perfect. You remember what to do?" Victoire nodded. "Good. Stand right here." She said, taking Victoire's hand and leading her to stand in front of Neville and Luna.

"Everything's set," Mr. Granger said, walked up to the group. "It's time." He stated. Ginny took her place quickly as the music began and she slowly followed Neville and Luna out the small side door. Within a few moments, the big, double doors began to open slowly. Hermione took a deep breath and linked her arm with her father's, holding her bouquet in front of her. Mr. Granger gave his daughter a reassuring smile before they took the first step down the grand staircase.

Ron waited anxiously for the wedding to begin. He had his hands folded behind him and he kept glancing at Harry, who gave him small, reassuring nods each time. He sighed as music filled the large ballroom and his head snapped up as he saw his tiny niece walk down the stairs, throwing flower petals around. As the Luna and Neville got closer, his heart pounded faster and faster. Then Ginny walked towards them, and gave Harry a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Ron, but he wasn't paying much attention to him. He knew that after Ginny had reached them, Hermione and her father would soon be walking down the grand staircase straight to him. He took another deep breath, doing whatever he could to calm his nerves in a short period of time, as the big golden doors slowly opened.

He stared. That was all he could do; stare at the angel approaching him. Hermione's eyes looked around at the many guests standing up and smiling at her before her gaze met Ron's. And suddenly every mistake that he had made, every wrong decision and stupid move, it was all worth it. It didn't matter how many times they had gotten into a row and stopped talking for a while. It didn't matter that they were both oblivious to each other's feelings and couldn't put aside their pride long enough to open up to each other. Because, at that moment, they both knew that every decision they had made along the way had led them to that moment, and that made everything worth it.

Finally, they reached the end of the aisle, though Mr. Granger was still holding onto Hermione's arm tightly. Kingsly cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Who gives this woman to stand beside this man?" He asked, looking at Mr. Granger, who took a deep breath and said,

"Her mother and I do." Though he didn't let go of her arm. Hermione gave her father a small smile, realizing it must have been very hard for him to let her go, and leaned close to him.

"You can let go now, Daddy," She whispered softly, "I'm going to be okay." A single tear slid down his cheek as Hermione kissed his cheek through her veil. Mr. Granger nodded and took Hermione's hand and placing it in Ron's outstretched hand. He hurried to sit next to his wife while Ron helped Hermione up the small step so that she was standing in front of him. Hermione turned to hand Ginny her flowers before she looked back at Ron and gripped his other hand in hers.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Kingsly began but Hermione and Ron drowned him out…mostly. They were to busy staring at each other, feeling like they were the only two people in the room.

"_You're look absolutely beautiful," _Ron mouthed to her while Kingsly was talking.

"_You don't look so bad yourself." _Hermione mouthed back.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows," Kingsly announced, turning to Ron. "Ron?"

"Hermione," Ron began, pulling both of them out of their trance, "I wish I could say that we had a perfect, loving relationship from the start, but I can't. Over the years we've had our fair share of fights-" Harry stood beside him trying – and failing miserable – to hold back his laughter. When he saw the dark glares that Hermione and Ginny were both giving him, he quickly began coughing. "Right. Anyway, we've had our fair share of fights, but I wouldn't take any of them back. Because, even though I still regret all the times I've hurt you, I know that each little fight led us to this very moment. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. Words can't express how much I love you and, even though it took me a while to figure it out, I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. You've made me the happiest person on earth and I'm going to make sure I do my best to return the favor for the rest of our lives together."

"Ron," Hermione began, but then stopped when she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She let go of Ron's hand and fanned herself, trying to stop herself from crying, though she was failing. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry today," She said, her voice much higher than usual. There were several chuckles from the wedding guests before Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed Ron's hand again, letting herself cry, since she knew there was no point in fighting the tears anymore. "I know that sometimes I can be bossy and mean. And then five minutes later, I can be crying for no reason. I'm nowhere near perfect. Sometimes my mood swings give _me _whiplash, so I can't even imagine how you deal with them. I'm not the prettiest girl out there," Ron opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it and let Hermione continue, "And there are so many other girls out there who would kill to be where I'm standing right now. But none of that matters. From the time when we were about fourteen, it has always been you. And it always will be you, forever. You're the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I smile, and I love you more and more each day. No matter what we go through, I know you will always be there for me and I can't thank you enough for that. I'm overjoyed to be able to call you my husband and thrilled at the thought of being your wife." Hermione finished, crying even more.

Kingsly grinned at the couple and a few sobs sounded from the bystanders watching. "Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Ron gave Hermione a lopsided grin. "I do." He said confidently.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee, Ronald Billius Weasley, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione choked back her tears just long enough to say, "I do."

Kingsly cleared his throat once more. "Rings please?" He asked. Hermione turned to Ginny to take Ron's wedding band from her while Ron turned to Harry to get Hermione's. Hermione turned back to see Harry patting through his dress robes and looking in all of his pockets. Hermione glared at him. _If you lost my ring, Harry Potter, I will not hesitate to hex you to oblivion._ Hermione thought darkly before Harry grinned.

"Kidding." He yelled, handing the ring to Ron. Hermione made a mental note to 'talk' to him at the reception.

"Ron, repeat after me." Kingsly instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ron repeated, slipping the diamond ring onto Hermione's tiny finger.

"Hermione, repeat after me," Kingsly said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"W-With this ring, I t-thee wed." Hermione managed to say as she shakily slid the gold band onto Ron's finger.

Kingsly grinned. "Then by the power vested in me and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. Ron, you may kiss your bride." Ron grinned and lifted up Hermione's veil before taking her hand and pulling her close to him for a short but sweet kiss.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I am pleased to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione linked her arm with Ron's as the crowd erupted in cheers. She quickly took her flowers back from Ginny and then walked back down the aisle with her new husband, with her two best friends following behind her.

* * *

_Author's Note: I should have the other chapter up soon. It needs some editing still._

_P.S. Reviews make me smile! =)_

_~Italian-Princess~_


	3. Forever

_Author's Note: I wanted to get all of this story out before I return to school next week so that I can continue on to the story I'm really excited to start posting, which you'll find out about at the end of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. =)_

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing…_

* * *

It was planned so that Ron and Hermione were the last to reach the reception ballroom. When they entered, Hermione, who had taken off her veil and pinned up her dress so that she wouldn't spend the entire reception tripping on her train, couldn't help but stare at the beautiful decorations.

_Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself. _Hermione thought with a smile.

In the front of the room was what looked like a big stereo, which it was, though it was bewitched to continuously play a variety of music. Along the wall perpendicular to that was a long table decorated with roses and covered in a white lace tablecloth where Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Neville sat. Two seats in the middle were open, waiting for Ron and Hermione to sit down. Other than the big dance floor near the stereo, tables and chairs were scattered around, full of the wedding guests. The chairs were covered with red and gold seat covers. The tables were covered in white lace tablecloths with perfect place settings in front of each seat and a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses in elegant glass vases in the middle of each table. The walls were covered in gold and deep red streamers. Gryffindor Pride. Along the back wall was a long bar where a house-elf – who was being paid a lot of money and given free food as per both Hermione _and _Ron's request – who stood waiting to serve people their drinks.

After all, it wouldn't be a wedding without _someone _getting wasted…right?

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, pleased to see her happy with the way the room turned out.

"It's time for the Bride and Groom's first dance!" Ginny announced loudly before taking Harry's hand and stepping down carefully from her chair as Ron stood up. Everyone watched as how bowed to Hermione and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. Hermione threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Of course." She laughed, placing her hand in his. He grinned and led Hermione to the dance floor where he spun her around to face him and wrapped his arm securely around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes as _From This Moment On _by Shania Twain started to play and Ron began to lead the dance.

"You've been practicing," Hermione noted with a grin. She thought back to when Mrs. Weasley had them practice their first dance and Ron managed to step on almost all of Hermione's toes.

"Ginny threatened me if I didn't practice with her." Ron explained with a tiny cringe. Hermione chuckled.

"That sounds like her." Hermione glanced at Ginny quickly, who was the first to join the newlyweds on the dance floor with Harry before she glanced back at Ron. "Her and your mum really did do a phenomenal job with everything. I don't know how I'm going to be able to repay them." Hermione mused as Ron spun her around in a circle.

"Well, Ginny's just happy to have you officially part of the family and, since you helped so much with her wedding, she thinks of this as a way to repay you," Ron explained, "And mum wants … well we're going have wait a few years to pay her back." Ron finished with a grin as he kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled, let out a soft, content sigh, and rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music.

When the song ended, everyone clapped while Hermione and Ron shared a kiss before Harry tapped on Ron's shoulder.

"Mind if I dance with my _sister?_" Harry asked, since they were technically related by then, Ron grinned and removed his arm from Hermione's waist.

"Only if I get to dance with mine." Ron made his way over to Ginny, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry chuckled and grabbed Hermione's hand as the next song began.

"You really do look beautiful today," Harry complimented. Hermione felt herself blush a little and she mumbled a thank you before she remembered something.

"That reminds me…" she trailed off, smacking Harry in the back of the head – hard.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Kidding!" Hermione mimicked Harry when he pretended to loose the ring. Harry smirked.

"Oh yeah." He twirled her in a circle. "If looks could kill, I would've been a goner." He laughed; remembering the deathly glare his friend had given him.

"I was _so _ready to kill you."

"At that point, I reckon Ginny probably would have let you."

"Probably."

The conversation ended there for a brief moment in time as the two friends continued to dance around the floor smiling at each other. They had been through so much in the past. So many dark, painful, life or death situations. It was time for all of them to just be happy. Hermione looked over at Ginny and Ron, who were laughing and goofing off, and smiled as Harry spun her again.

"I'm really happy for you two, Hermione," Harry said, breaking the silence, with a genuine smile.

Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry. And I'm glad that you can finally be with Ginny."

Harry grinned and glanced over at his wife. "Do you ever think that you're dreaming? That soon you're going to wake up and realize none of this is real?" He asked, looking back at Hermione.

Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. "Oh Merlin, yes. If someone had come up to me in our first year after I met you and Ron for the first time on the train and told me that I would help defeat you-know-who, marry Ron Weasley, and have Harry Potter as my brother-in-law, I probably would submit them to the insanity ward at St. Mungo's." Harry laughed as the song ended and Ginny announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance.

Hermione and her father were silent while they danced, neither of them knowing what to say. Soon, other father's and daughters joined the dance floor, like Mr. Weasley and Ginny, and Bill and Victoire. Mr. Granger spun Hermione around in a circle before he opened his mouth to speak. Hermione could tell there was something on his mind, so she stayed silent.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked, eyeing Hermione carefully, afraid he had upset her. To his relief, she smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." Hermione told him, glancing over at Ron, who was talking and laughing with a few of their old classmates.

"That's all that matters." He said with a grin as the song ended. Hermione kissed her father's cheek before she made her way over to her husband.

"…And I won the bet," Seamus was saying, grinning widely.

"What bet?" Hermione asked when she reached them. Ron sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Seamus glanced over at Dean with a slightly worried look on his face before he turned back to Hermione.

"A bunch of us had this bet going back when we were at school about how long it would take for you two to finally get together." He explained before running his fingers through his hair. Normally, Hermione would have been mad about the bet, but it was her wedding day and nothing was going to ruin it.

So, instead, she smiled and said, "When did the bet start?" Seamus glanced at Dean again; both of them looked like they were thinking.

"Er… fourth year?" It sounded like a question. Dean shook his head.

"No. I think it was the middle of third year."

"Yeah. I s'pose you're right." Seamus agreed. Hermione looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"That long ago?" She asked. They both nodded.

"By then, everyone knew you were going to end up together…except for you two." Dean explained as Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I guess we were-" Ron began, but stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Hermione and he turned around and saw Lavender standing in front of them, looking nervous and upset.

"Um…" She began, anxiously fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. "I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you two." She kept her eyes on the ground. Hermione looked up at Ron and then back to Lavender.

"Thank you, Lavender." Hermione said with a smile. Lavender looked up at her and smiled slightly as well before she walked back to her table and sat down next to Pavarti.

"You invited the girl you spent all of 6th year snogging to your wedding?" Dean asked Ron, his eyes wide. Ron shook his head.

"I didn't send her an invitation…" Ron said, confused, before looking at Hermione, who bit her lip.

"I felt bad," she explained, "We invited the rest of our old Gryffindor classmates. She shouldn't be the only one left out just because she's in love with you," she leaned closer to Ron, "I know how she feels." Ron smiled at his wife.

"You're wonderful, you know that." He kissed her gently before Ginny walked up to them.

"Come on, you two, it's time for speeches," she said, "Hi Seamus, Dean." She greeted before walking away. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to their table before they both sat down. Harry stood up and cleared his throat, waiting for everyone one to stop talking and sit down.

"Excuse me," He called, though no one heard him. He looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Quiet!" She yelled. Hermione laughed softly as the wedding guests took their seats and looked at Harry.

"Thank you, Honey." He said, Ginny grinned. "Right, well, as some of you may know, I've been best friends with Ron and Hermione ever since we were eleven and, even though they've had their problems, I knew they were meant to be together. It may have taken them years to finally get together, but they finally got to this day. I can't put into words how much you both mean to me, but you have been like the brother and sister I never had. So, Ron, Hermione," he turned to them with a smile, "I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. After all we've been through; Merlin knows you two deserve it." Everyone clinked their glasses as Harry sat down and Ginny stood up.

"My brother is a prat."

"Hey!"

"Oh, hush up and listen. My brother is a prat, yes, but I know that he would do anything for Hermione. And I also know that Hermione would do anything for him. I never really believed in the saying 'opposites attract' until I met these tow and realized that, no matter how much they fought, they were destined to be together. I think that they complement each other and because of that, their relationship works. I know they will still have fights in the future, because every marriage and every relationship have their bumps in the road… it makes them healthy, but I can guarantee that they will always make up in the end. Ron," Ginny looked over at her brother, "I'm glad that you have finally found someone who loves you as deeply as Hermione does and Hermione, I'm happy to finally be able to call you my sister," Ginny looked back at the guests. "To Ron and Hermione!"

"To Ron and Hermione!" the wedding guests repeated, clinking their glasses and taking sips of their champagne and butterbeer.

"I don't know why you made me wear make-up today," Hermione whispered to Ginny, wiping the tears that were now falling down her rosy cheeks, "I think it's probably all washed away by now." Ginny chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's waterproof." She grinned as everyone's meals appeared in front of them.

"I fink he ervs ade e or ungy." Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron," she warned. He swallowed.

"Sorry, Sweetie," he smiled, kissing her temple gently. She smiled and shook her head slightly. "I said that I think the nerves made me more hungry."

"Oh Merlin..."

"He's going to eat everything in sight." Ginny whispered to Hermione. They both laughed.

"What did you say?" Ron asked his sister. Ginny shook her head and put on her innocent face.

"Nothing, my dear brother," She grinned, taking a bite of her meal.

The group talked all the way through their dinner and up until it was time to cut the cake about everything and anything. Many of the wedding guests came up to the newlyweds to over their congratulations such as Hag rid,

"I knew when Ron came into me hut pukin' up slugs after 'e tried to curse Malfoy fer callin' you a you-know-what that you two would get together," He took a hankie from inside his dress robe and dabbed his eyes, "I'm happy for ya, make sure ya keep me updated on ya life." He hugged them both and sat back down.

After they had eaten, Ginny announced it was time for Ron and Hermione to cut the wedding cake. After she said that, Mr. Weasley levitated the cake to in front of the couple. Smiling, they cut the cake while camera's flashed. Hermione waited and gently ate her piece from Ron, but when it came to time to feed him his piece, she smirked before covering his face with it. It took a moment or so for him to realize what was happening and when he did, he glared at Hermione, though she knew he wasn't mad.

"I'm going to get you back for this," He told her, "You just wait."

Not long after that, Ginny drug Hermione to the dance floor and the two best friends danced to "Love Game" by Lady Gaga. Ron and Harry sat watching their wives with grins on their faces.

In the middle of the song, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, Harry, what's a discostick?" **(I had to put that in because the song came on the radio the other day and my mom asked me what it was, it was great. I just stared at her before her eyes got big and she asked, 'Is it what I think it is?' I had to nod. Lol.)**

Harry nearly choked on his firewhiskey.

"What?"

"What's a discostick?" Ron asked again, wondering what Harry was so shocked about. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ask Hermione tonight while your on your honeymoon. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you." Harry readjusted his position in the chair, slightly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"Hey, everybody," Hermione's older cousin, Steven, said, standing on one of the tables. Hermione gasped and watched in horror as her drunken cousin continued to talk. "Hey, everybody. Hey, everybody. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." He paused and took another sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Get him off of that table, Ginny, now!" Hermione hissed to her friend, who was standing next to her. Ginny nodded and rushed to the table to help Hermione's aunt in getting Steven off the table.

"Get down from there!" A woman called. Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands as Ron rushed over to her, throwing his arms around her.

"What?" Steven called, looking around to try and figure out who had spoken, "Shut the hell up! I'm tryin' ta make a speech!" He stopped for a second before he realized who he was talking to. "I mean, I love you, mum."

"Steven Michael Granger, you get down from that table right now." Hermione's aunt scolded, grabbing his arm while Mrs. Granger grabbed his other arm.

"But, mum," Steven whined, "I wanna make a speech for my cousin."

"And I'm sure Hermione would love it, but, right now, you need to get down off the table." Hermione's aunt tried to reason with him. He stopped and looked around, noticing that he was being watched, and nodded.

"Okay." He said, stepping down on one of the chairs and then stepping down. His mum grabbed his arm fiercely and pulled him outside. A few moments later, the reception resumed as if nothing had happened.

"That was embarrassing." Hermione moaned, burring her head in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry," he assured, "It could have been a lot worse. I found it rather amusing." He let out a chuckle. Hermione sighed.

"You would."

Hours passed and the reception continued without anymore mayhem. Soon, Hermione and Ron were once again gliding around the dance floor, sharing their last dance of the evening before the headed for Paris for their honeymoon. They didn't say anything for a long time, just enjoyed the dance until Hermione lifted her head off of Ron's chest and looked into his bright blue eyes. "I love you, Ronald Billius Weasley." She said.

"I love you too, Hermione Jean Weasley." He responded before he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay for Ron and Hermione! =D_

_So, as I said before, the next story to come after this will be called _Like Red On A Rose _and it's a series of one-shots depicting the important moments in Rose Weasley's life from her birth up to her wedding. Keep a look out for it!_

_P.S. Still looking for reviews to make my day!_

_~Italian-Princess~_


End file.
